In a vehicle air conditioner as disclosed in JP-A-2003-118348, three environmental conditions of an inside air temperature, an outside air temperature, and an amount of solar radiation are respectively partitioned into predetermined ranges thereby to prepare a three-dimensional map which sets plural areas. A set temperature is stored in each area. Further, in a manual operation of the set temperature by a passenger, the set temperature stored in the area corresponding to the environmental conditions at the time of the operation is modified to a set temperature changed by the passenger, and then the set temperature changed is stored. In this way, the passenger's favorite set temperature is learned.
When performing air-conditioning control in a compartment of a vehicle, an air conditioning controller controls an air-conditioning state in the vehicle compartment by determining a target temperature or the like of conditioned air to be blown into the vehicle compartment using the set temperature stored in the area of the map corresponding to the environmental conditions at the time of air-conditioning control.
In the above-described vehicle air conditioner, however, one set temperature is stored in each of the areas on the map, and the air-conditioning control is performed using the set temperature stored in the area corresponding to the environmental conditions at the time of the air-conditioning control.
When the set temperatures stored in the adjacent areas on the map are different from each other, and the environmental condition is changed to cross a boundary between these adjacent areas in the air conditioning, the air-conditioning state including the air temperature and the like to be blown into the vehicle compartment may change largely. Although the set temperature is learned by the air conditioner, the passenger may disadvantageously feel uncomfortable. This disadvantage would be more remarkable when the difference in set temperature between the adjacent areas is larger.